Different Monsters
by LDSoshawottRockpaw
Summary: For Terriermon, Reneamon, and Guilmon, life was normal. Sure, there was the Deva thing going on, but fighting bio merged Digimon was just part of their life with Tamers. But while on a school camping trip, other monsters appeared, different monsters. And not a human in sight. Transformation
1. Chapter 1

New story! Don't worry, I will still work on the others, too. I don't own Digimon, but I do own a Wendy's gift card. It's for $15.

Terriermon giggled as he laid next to Henry in the tent. The thought of the male teacher, Mr. Mori, being scared half to death because of him and Guilmon was just too funny, plus, they had also tricked both him and Miss. Asaji, and he, Guilmon, Henry and Takato (plus Calomon) had all slipped out and looked at an amazing view. "Boy, I wish we had gone camping sooner!" he thought to himself. Then another thought came to him. One that had bothered him for some time. Terriermon knew humans, compared to Digimon, any Digimon, were weak. And when ever a Digimon biomerged, Terriermon worried about Henry and his safety. He knew the Digimon, even Renamon, worried about their partners safety.

It was more than that though. All three Digimon had wanted their Tamers to help fight. Not because they thought the humans were selfish, but because they were a team. Sure, Henry and the others swiped cards and came up with the occasional good plan, but that was side line stuff. No, all three Digimon wanted, even wished, that there Tamers could somehow help in battles, to really bond on the battlefield. Sure, Henry was a pacifist, but Terriermon had noticed on occasion that he would look at Terriermon in fight with a sense of longing. So as Terriermon slipped into sleep, he thought a wish. A wish that Guilmon and Renamon made at the exact same time, somehow. "I wish my partner could help me in battles and become closer."

Little did he, or Guilmon, or even Renamon know the trouble that next morning would bring because of that wish. It was not a certain chicken based Deva Digimon, however. It was not even a Digital Monster. No, it turns out another monster, a mischievous monster, decided that the whole world needed some 'fun', and had heard the three Digimon' wish. And that monster was going kill two birds with one stone.

_The next morning_

Terriermon woke up that morning just after sunrise. He was tired, but not too tired for some fun. Henry said they would go swimming that morning. He immediately jumped up, and hopped onto Guilmon. "Wake up, sleepy head!"

"Mmmmm, Takato, I want peanut butter." Guilmon mumbled in his sleep. At this, Terriermon jumped even harder.

"Guilmon, look! Extra crunchy!" he yelled, giggling.

"Where!? asked Guilmon, getting up so quickly he knocked Terriermon onto the floor of the orange tent. "Ooops! Sorry Terriermon. Hey, where's the peanut butter?"

"He, I was kidding." replied Terriermon, rubbing the back of his head where he fell. "But it go you up!"

"That was mean." whined Guilmon, sulking.

"Guilmon, momentai!" said Terriermon. "By the way, where is Henry?"

"I dunno."

"Maybe he got up and went to Takato's tent." mused Terriermon. It was at that moment his big ears heard footstep approaching the tent. "Shhhh, someone is coming!"

"Hey, Terriermon, Guilmon, are you guys awake?" came a familiar voice.

"Oh good, it's Henry." replied Terriermon, relaxing. "Yeah, can we come out and eat yet?"

"Sure, let me come in first and grab what my mom packed." said Henry and the zipper to the tent started to come undone. For some reason, however, the zipper was undone only a little, just enough size for Terriermon or Calumon to get out, and certainly not for Henry.

"Uh, Henry? Don't you think that hole is a little small?" asked Terriermon.

"What? Of course not!" came the reply as the little part of the flap opened and a head popped in.

Now, Terriermon knew Henry. He was his partner after all. And he knew he was defiantly human.

The head that was sticking through the tent door was not human.

Instead it looked like a dog. A brown dog with big blue eyes, ears that folded ever at a right angle, and a little pink nose. "_That is not human." _thought Terriermon. _"Is Henry trying to pull a lame prank on me. Ha, he has got to try harder."  
_

"I don't get it, where is Henry?" asked Guilmon, his head tilted to the right.

"Probably out side pushing the dogs head in through the tent flap." remarked Terriermon, rolling his eyes. "Hey Henry, who brought the mutt to camp?"

"Terriermon, that was rude. I'm not a mutt." came Henry's voice again, and some how the dog's mouth moved in unison with the voice.

"Hey, cool, Henry! That is some awesome dog puppet you got there. The mouth moved so life like!"

"What do you mean? I am Henry!" barked the dog. Then, to Terriermon's udder and sudden surprise, it waked into the tent and over to Henry's bag. Getting a better look at him, Terriermon noticed that the dog had a fluffy tail and a white fur and what-looked-like rock-collar around his neck."Ah, here is the food." he said as he pulled out a brown bag with his mouth. "Nwo flollw me!" the dog said, he voice muffled by the bag, turning for the tent door. As the do headed for the tent flap, Terriermon noticed something was strapped to the dogs leg with a brown band. And he fell over in shock.

"Terriermon, are you all right?" asked Guilmon as the dog left the orange tent.

"No, what the..." whispered Terrerimon. There, on the dogs right leg, held on with some sort of band, a green Digivice. _Henry's Digivice._

* * *

Yep, this is a Pokemon/Digimon crossover. A transformation one at that. Anyone know what Pokemon Henry is?

Random fact: The Buick Riviera was radically redesigned for the 1971 model year with flowing and dramatic "boat-tail" styling. The 455 engine had a lower compression ratio to meet EPA emissions requirements, reducing power to 255 hp (190 kW), with 265 hp (198 kW) in the Gran Sport. Performance remained reasonably brisk, with a 0–60 time of 8.1 seconds for the GS, but the Riviera's sporty image was rapidly fading. One noteworthy advance was Buick's **Max Trac** limited-slip differential.[22]

Moroni 10:3-5


	2. Chapter 2 A Dam fight

Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon, but I do own a super exciting Digimon VHS tape. Recorded at 240 lines of resolution! How did we watch them? Well, CRT TV's only had around 525 lines (NTSC) of resolution.

Guilmon was just as confused as Terriermon as he watched the dog things leave the tent. It did not smell like a Digimon, but it did not look like the dogs he usually saw humans walking in the park. He was just about to chalk it up to being young when Terriermon spoke in a stunned whisper, still on the floor of the tent.

"Guilmon, that...dog has Henry's Digivice."

"Huh, the doggy? But why? And what is it?"

"I have no idea." replied Terriermon, a contemplative look on his face that Guilmon noticed was not normal for the usually laid back Digimon. "But I could smell...Henry on him. Though that has to be the Digivice, right?"

"Hwy, are youv gwys comin?" came a voice from outside. It was the dog, and it sounded like he still had the bag his his mouth.

"Coming!" yelled Guilmon, as he headed for the tent flap. Terriermon then got up and blocked him before he could open it.

"Guilmon, this is serious! Some dog looking thing came into our tent and took stuff that belongs to Henry. Not only that, he as my Tamer's Digivice! We have got to find him!" said Terriermon

"Well, maybe we could find him if we follow that dog?"

"That...is a great idea! Come, let's go!" said Terrermon. He then turned and opened the flap.

* * *

Neither of them were prepared for what the saw on they saw on the other side. Henry's tent had been somewhat secluded as to hide the Digimon from the teachers, but they still could see a good part of the camp. But instead of seeing human children playing, they saw...creatures. Creatures of so many different shapes and sizes. Some on four legs, some on two. Other were flying or crawling. There were colors of all sorts, and even creatures that looked like they were made of stuff besides flesh.

"Terriermon, what's going on? Where is Takato?" asked the young dinosaur Digimon.

"I...I don't know." replied the bunny-dog Digimon, looking around in shock. "What are these things? They don't smell or even really look like Digimon."

"Hey, you two! Come on!" came a voice from behind them.

"Takato?" said Guilmon, turning around, expecting even at this point to see a brown haired boy wearing goggles. In stead he saw the same dog from before, still holding the bag. Next to him was something else. It was wearing googles, which Guilmon noticed looked just like Takato's. But is was not human. Instead it looked like a reptile, covered in blue scales and shorter than him, but taller than Terriermon. He had red eyes and red spikes running down his back and tail, while goggles rested on his head.

"Guilmon, look." said Terriermon, pointing to a grey scarf around the creatures neck. Guilmon looked again, and noticed that attached to the scarf was a red Digivice. "_That looks like Takato's"_ he thought.

"What is taking you guys? Don't you want to go swim?" asked the blue reptile. Guilmon didn't respond, instead he walked the nine feet over to the blue creature, then bent down and sniffed him.

"Hey, Guilmon, cut it out! I can smell your morning breath." said the reptile, giggling as he tried to push Guilmon's snout out of the way with his stubby blue paws.

"You smell like Takato, but you don't look like him." mused Guilmon naively.

"What do you mean? I have my googles on. Or do you mean the scarf? "asked the reptile, looking down at his scarf "Yeah, brought it to camp to wear for the first time. It's a defense scarf! Much better than that stupid Coalition scarf. I mean, how often do we even do Team Attacks, Henry?

Dropping the bag, the dog replied, "Not very often. Anyways, are we going to stand around talking, or actually go swimming? Calumon is already at the river. Plus, you guys will like what is in this bag!"

* * *

Line break info:For 1953, the Dodge Coronet was totally redesigned.[2] It gained an optional 241 cu in (3.9 L) "Red Ram"[8] Hemi Engine and set over 100 land speed records at the Bonneville Salt Flats.[9] The windshield finally became one-piece.[2] Electric windshield wipers were standard, while the radio cost $83.[2]

* * *

Guilmon was in the river, trying to have fun with Calumon and Terriermon, but they were too confused to have fun. Well, not Calumon. He loved to have fun. Still, even he was curious as to what was going on. Right now, Calumon was playing with reptile, who was having a blast in the river ("I'm a water type, after all!"), while the dog was up on the bank, eating something he called a "poffin" that was in the bag. He and Terriermon were off on their own, mostly thinking. Just what was going on. Their Tammers seemed to be no where around. Instead, these creatures were here. These creatures had the same names as their Tamers, and even had their Digivices. It didn't make any sense.

"Get over here and play with us!" said Calumon, sitting on top of the reptile's chest, as the reptile was laying on his back, floating in the water.

"In a minute!" replied Terriermon. Turning to Guilmon, he then said "Guilmon, what is that thing?"

"I dunno, but it does smell like Takato." replied Guilmon.

"But how can he be Takato, or that dog be Henry? They aren't human, and our Tamers are human!"

"Well, maybe they turned in to Digimon?" asked Guilmon.

"Guilmon, don't be dumb. Humans don't turn into Digimon. Besides, those things are NOT Digimon." said Terriermon. "I think an evil Digimon has taken them."

"If you say s...phleh." replied Guilmon as the reptile called Takato splashed him with water.

"You guys are being lame! This is a vacation, so have some fun!" Takato yelled, splashing them again.

"You wanna play? Okay!" replied Guilmon. "Splash time!" He then got his large tail in the, and spun around, creating a huge wave of water that came right down on Calumon and Takato.

"Wahoo! Now that's more like it! Come on Terriermon!" Takato exclaimed happily.

"Oh, all right. Cannonball!" yelled Terriermon as he jumped of Agumon and landed next to Takato. The four then continued to splash each other for about a minute till a voice interrupted them.

"What's going on here?!" asked a Broklyn accent. Turning around, the four found Impmon, the purple imp Digimon, up an a branch.

"What do you mean 'What's going on here?' We are are just splashing around!" replied Takato.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" asked Guilmon.

"Not that, you pineapple head! I mean what is going on? Where are all the humans? And what the heck are all these weird not-Digimon creatures?" asked Impmon, "Or have you noticed that you are playing with one right now?"

"Well of course there are playing with me? Why wouldn't they? I'm Takato!" replied Takato, looking at the little imp like he was confused.

"You? Goggle head? You ain't human!" Impmon said in disbelief.

"Human? You mean those things from legends? Impmon, you know I'm a Pokemon, right?" asked Takato.

"Wha..." started Impmon, but he was thwarted by a loud screech.

"What was that?" asked Guilmon, looking toward the opposite shore, about forty feet away from Impmon. There, among the trees, was a huge chicken looking thing. _"A Digimon!"_ thought Guilmon, his instincts kicking in.

"Takato, it's that Digimon from last night!" yelled the dog apparently named Henry, getting up from his spot on the shore.

"Yeah, but his so much bigger!" yelled Takato.

"Let me check my Digivice" said Henry. Curiosity got to Guilmon, and he turned to look at Henry-dog, who flipped up the green Digivice attached to his leg. It then stayed in place, and Henry used his other paw to check the info on the strange Digimon. "Here it is! It's name is Sinduramon. Guys, it's an Ultimate!"

Instincs took over, and Guilmon and Terrimon got back into battle stances. Suddenly, Sinduramon started to 'fly' away, headed up the river.

"Hey, get back here!" yelled Terriermon, imidiatly following the chicken Digimon.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon launched his attack, but it missed Sinduramon as it kept flying. "Let's follow it!" With that, he and Terriermon took up the chase.

"Wait, don't fight it! You are on vacation!" Henry called after them.

"Call it a working vacation!" Terriermon called back as he landed on Guilmon's head. Guilmon surged forward, following Sinduramon.

* * *

Line break info:**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team** is a six-part manga by 溝渕誠 Makoto Mizobuchi based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team. It follows the adventures of Ginji, a reckless boy who is turned into a Torchic and forms a rescue team with a cautious Mudkip.

* * *

"Terriermon, where is the Digimon going?" asked Guilmon as he tramped through bushed and over paths.

"I don't know." said Terriermon, looking up at the bird in the sky. "Wait, he is starting to go down! Hurry, let's catch him!"

Guilmon grunted, and kept running. Soon, he left trees, and came upon the river again. Looking up, he saw Sinduramon land on top a large wall thing.

"Guilmon, that's the dam! Why would Sinduramon come here?" asked Terriermon.

"Dam, what's that for?" asked Guilmon, still watching the bird.

"Well, humans uses it for block water and sometimes to make electricity. Maybe that is why is came here?"

"I dunno, but let's go beat it!" said Guilmon. Looking around, he found a path the let up toward the top of the dam, and he sprinted toward it. It was rocky path, but is was steep, and he almost lost his footing once. When they made it to the top, the chicken Digimon was sucking up little specks of energy. _"It eats electrictiy!"_ he thought. "Pyro Sphere!" he said as he launced his attack, the red ball of flame sped toward Sinduramon, hitting the chicken in the head.

"Bunny Blast!" yelled Terriermon, his attack also hitting Sinduramon in the head. The combined force of these attacks caused the Deva to loose concentration on 'eating 'electricity. He then turned and faced the two rookies. Guilmon tensed, launching another Pyro Sphere. It missed, and then Sinduramon attacked with electricity. The ark of lighting hit both Digimon with a surge ten times worse than the time Guilmon curiously stuck the tip of his tail in a electrical socket. The pain was too much, and they both fell to the ground as Sinduramon cawed with glee.

"Oh no, he deep fired them!" _That sounds like Takato!_ thought Guilmon. Looking up, he saw Calumon, then the blue reptile Takato and the little dog who was probably Henry.

"Come on Terriermon, get up!" barked the dog.

"Well, it is about time you go here!" yelled Terriermon. Then, in voice only Guilmon could hear "Who ever you are."

"We rode the bus!" yelled Calumon from a railing, stopping Guilmon for saying anything to Terriermon about what he said. _That dog has to be Henry, he has his Digivice! Oh, I dunno! I'll think about it later!_

"Guys, I have a plan." said the dog has he and Takato reptile ran up to the two Digimon. "Look, this guy is electric. He feeds of electricity, and it make him grow. He is also robotic. So, if we get him in the water, it just might finish him off!"

"But electrics are not weak to water, Henry. It's the other way around. I should know, I'm a water type." replied Takato, looking a little nervous to be so close to Sinduramon. The large bird cawed again.

"That is for Pokemon, this is for Digimon. And like I said, it is also robotic. It should work. So, you shoot him with Water Gun. I'll attack , and our Digimon will also attack with Pyro Sphere and Bunny Blast!" said Henry excitedly.

"Great plan, but the lake is behind us!" snarked Terriermon.

"Don't worry, Takato has the right card." replied the dog, looking at Takato.

"What? We would have to fly to get, oh. Right!" he realized. Grabbing a card from a little pouch, Takato took the Digivice off his scarf and held it up. "Guilmon, you are going to fly us up behind Sinduramon. Hyperwings activate!" and he swiped the card. As soon as it was down, six white digital wings formed on Guilmon's back. Trying to remember what flying was like when he fought Icedevimon, he grabbed the blue reptiles while Terriermon and the dog climbed on his back. Launching himself in the air, he shot past Sinduramon and turned around, now facing his back. Before the Deva could turn around, however, the four heros attacked.

"Pyroshere!" yelled Guilmon.

"Bunny Blast!" yelled Terriermon.

"Now, Takato!" yelled Henry. Out of the corner of his eye, Guilmon saw Takato shoot a powerful stream of water, while from above came a bunch of green pellets and rocks flying toward Sinduromon. All four attacks hit the bird at once, just as it was turning its head. The force was something it was not expecting, and it lost its balance. The it fell, just missing the top of the dam, and fell head first into the water. Completely submerging. Guilmon and the other watched as it resurfaced, flaying its arms and sawing in pain. Arcs of electricity surrounded it, and after a few moments, the Deva finally broke up into little bits of data, which Terriermon and Guilmon then absorbed.

"Yahoo, we did it! Pokemon and Digimon for the win!" yelled Takato as Guilmon landed back down on the cement dam. He jumped out of Guilmon's paws as the other two climbed off Guilmon's back. "Henry, I didn't know you knew Rock Throw!"

"Well, I learned it a while ago. Rockruff learn it at level 15, but I wanted it to be a surprise." he replied. "By the way, I bet that is the most powerful watergun of any Totodile in the city!"

"Aw, thanks mon!" said Takato, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, we better head back. Sense you guys are with us, we probably can't take the bus, so let's follow that path back."

The four head back down the steep slope path, the two Pokemon still excitedly talking about their victory. the two Digimon, however, trailed their maybe Tamers, trying to comprehend what happened, and what was going to happen next.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and the favs! Yes, Henry is a Rockruff and Takato is a Totodile. After all, Terriermon is sorta based of a dog, and Guilmon is a reptile. Next chapter will include Renemon and Rika. What will she be? Stay tuned and find out!

Remember, don't pass a school bus when the red lights are flashing.

Moroni 10:3-5


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for the review, likes, and follows. It means alot.

I don't own Digimon, but I do on a couple 64 GB memory cards. They hold around 2 hours of 4K video.

line info:0–60 mph time for a 1995 Suburban was 9.3 seconds. Top speed of a 1995 Suburban is governed on the engine for economy. A maximum of 98 mph (158 km/h) can be obtained.[42] City fuel economy was 13 mpg‑US (18 L/100 km)[42] and highway was 15 mpg‑US (16 L/100 km).[42] The turning circle was 47.8 ft (14.6 m).[42] In 1996, fuel economy had improved to 17 mpg‑US (14 L/100 km) highway.[43]

Panic. It was not something Renamon felt often. Panic was something that would get one killed in a battle. Show your enemy panic, and they could use it to win. So Renamon worked hard to avoid panic, and she had gained the reputation of being cool and collected in battle.

She was glad no one she knew could see her now, high up in a random tree in Tokyo, for she was to the top of her ears in panic. It had all started that morning...

_Flashback_

It had started normally for Renamon. She had been going over to Rika's with the idea of going out to see what could find the source of last night's power outage. She had not sensed a Digimon, but that didn't rule out the possibility it had just been in a different place from her. Landing on Rika's roof, she gave a thought to the safety of the other Digimon and Tamers, out on the camp out. Hopefully they didn't run into a Deva.

Dropping to the ground below, she had looked at the garden and traditional house owner by the Noka's. Renamon had always like Rika's house. It had a sense of wonder that the modern buildings lacked. Upon turning around and silently entering the house, Renamon made her way to Rika's room.

In the past, Renamon had only been to Rika's room twice before, but she immediately noticed something off. All the furniture seemed lower and more compact. Looking around, Renamon also saw that the wall seemed different, with some sort of coating covering most of them. Shifting her view to the middle of the room, where Rika's bed mat was located. It was still there, but Rika was seemingly not underneath the blanket. In stead, there was a large lump underneath the middle of the blanket, and it started to move.

Renamon watched as the lumped slowly moved toward the edge of the blanket, waiting in silences to see what was underneath. The lump then reached the edge of the blanket, and REnamon jumped ever so slightly when a head came out from the blanket.

It was a fox head.

It was a small, yellow fox, with a red tip on its tail, and red fur coming out of its large ears. Said ears pushed the height of the fox to just around two feet. It's big eyes noticed Renamon, and grew is size.

" Renamon, what are you doing here so early?" asked the fox. Renamon was too surprised to respond right away, so the little fox continued, "I'm glad you are here, though. After breakfast, we can sneak out together before mom takes me to go by a new dress. I keep telling her I don't want dresses. Besides, we have work to do" Renamon then watched as the fox shook herself like a dog, the walked over to a low dresser. Pulling a wood drawer open with her teeth, the fox grabbed out a tan colored piece of cloth. Going over to a mirror, the fox sat on her hind legs and with here fore paws, somehow tied the cloth around her neck. Then, from the table in front of the mirror, the fox grabbed something Renamon was very familiar with and attached it to the band. It was a blue Digivice. _Rika's Digivice. _Lastly, the fox garbed a small bag and put the strap around her neck, with the bag hanging on her right side.

"I'll go to breakfast, while you head outside. Then, when breakfast is over, I'll make a distraction, then with your perception filter, will sneak out!" said the fox as she dashed out of the bedroom and headed down the hall. Renamon followed, invisible to light, and ended up outside of the house, looking in on the dinning area. There was the small fox with Rika's Digivice, eating breakfast with two other foxes. However, these were bipedal like herself. Both had large yellow ears with red fur coming out of them, though one was taller than the other. Both, for some reason that escaped Renamon, had sticks with them, with the shorter and less furrier one having the stick stuck in its tail. Renamon listed in on the conversation.

"Rika, why is your fur like that? Don't you care?" asked the shorter bipedal fox to the small quadruped fox, motioning a paw to her messy ear fur.

"I don't care, mom." replied the small fox apparently name Rika, though Renamon could not believe it was her Rika. Rika was a human, her mom and grandma were human. These foxes could not be them, it made no sense to Renamon's logical mind.

"Oh, quit your fussing. She'll have plenty of fur to worry about when she evolves into a Braixen and then a Delphox. Let her be young and carefree." replied the taller fox.

"She will never do well in photo shoots with that attitude, mom, such as today's." said the middle height fox. The three continued to eat their breakfast, with the small fox talking the least. After another seven minutes, breakfast was winding down, and the tallest fox got up to clean. As the middle got up to help, the youngest fox tipped a bottle of soy sauce on the her right leg, covering the black leg fur in brown liquid. "Rika, look what you did! Now I have to clean my fur before the photo shoot!"

"Sorry." the young fox replied.

"Here, dear, let me help you clean up." said the tallest fox, leading the middle fox over to the sink. As soon as the two bipedal foxes were not looking, the small fox bolted for the door.

"Let's go!" she said. Renamon, still unsure of what exactly was going on (and that really annoyed her), put up her perception filter around her and the little fox. "Now, follow me."

Leaving the yard, the two foxes headed out eastward down the road, the small fox looking like she was on a mission. Renamon, however, was looking this way and that, noticing things that were different. Things such as the mail boxes at different heights and looking like turtle shells or having tails sticking out of them. Or there was signs written in a writing system that defiantly did not look like Japanese, instead looking like little creatures with a single eye. However, what really stunned her was when she saw a bipedal dog with white fur and what looked like green paint on it's tail, and the little fox she was following just walked on by like it was normal to see such a thing.

"Renamon, you can drop the perception filter around me." said the fox as they walked down a side road.

"Uh, Rika..." asked Renamon as they she dropped the filter around the little fox, keeping up around her, though.

"Yes, Renamon?" replied the fox.

_So her name is Rika. _"Where exactly are we going?"

"Don't you remember? Today is the deadline for submitting the final paper work for our Rescue team!" exclaimed Rika as the two rounded a corner, and Renamon stopped in her tracks. There, a little ways down the road, was a unique building that Renamon had never seen. It was three stories tall, made of completely green stone, and had roof with grass on it. Renamon had never seen a building like that in Tokyo. Quickly following Rika past the small parking lot into that building (the automatic front door being on the north side) Renamon looked around the lobby. It was somewhat large, with polished green marble floors and purple stone walls. Electric lights shaped like triangles where in the purple stone ceiling. Most interesting, however, was a large glowing orb with rings floating around it. Rika walked right by it to a desk on the back wall. Renamon looked to see a yellow, red, and blue bird behind the desk looking at a computer.

"Hello, sir." said Rika to the bird as Renemon walked up behind her.

"Oh, hello." said the bird, "how can I help you?"

"I'm here to sign up for an exploration team." replied Rika.

"Oh yes, you must be Rika. We have been expecting your final paper work. Do you have it?"

"Yes, let me get it." said Rika. She then slid the bag off her body, then opened the flap with her right paw, then reached in with her mouth and grabbed a stack of papers, which she then gave to the bird.

"Thank you." said the bird, grabbing the papers with his arm/wing. Looking them over, he then scanned them into the computer. "Welcome to the Expedition Society, Team Tamers. Please go to room 201 to get your supplies." he said as he pointed to three elevators on his right.

"Thanks." replied Rika, and she turned and headed to the elevator, with Renamon following behind, deep in thought. _What had happened? What are all these creatures? Why is Rika, if it really is Rika, a fox? And what is this Expedition Society? _She mulled over these thought as they entered the normal loping elevator, rode it to the second floor, and the got of the elevator in a small lobby. Looking at a sign that Renamon could not read, Rika turned to the right and entered the first door. Inside was a desk made of dark stained wood with a large, green, dinosaur looking thing behind it. Said dinosaur thing stood on four legs, and had a large open flower around it's neck.

"Ah, you must be Rika. Are your ready for your teams supplies?" asked the dino.

"Yes." said Rika. The dino the turned around, and to Renemon's shock, green vines came out of it's body behind the flower, which then grabbed a bundle of stuff. Bringing the bundle over to Rika, the dino opened it up. In side was a small brown bag, some bracelet looking things, three badge looking things, and some sort of manual.

"Here you go, one rescue bag with a few things in it, one rule book, three looplets, and your rescue badges. Of course, you will start out as a normal rank.' said the green dinosaur. "Remember, you have to wear these at all times. Do you need help putting your on?"

"No." replied Rika. She the sat on her haunches, grabbed on of the badges, and attached it to her brown scarf around her neck.

"Hey, nice Power Band you got there." said the dinosaur. "By the way, what is that blue thing on the other side?"

"Oh, nothing. Just something Digimon related." said Rika, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you kids and your Digimon." chuckled the dinosaur. "Well, have a great day!" With that, the dinosaur went back behind the desk, and Rika and Renamon left.

Once they were back in the foyer, Rika headed straight for a billboard on the east was that was covered in papers. A large sign hung over it, and the billboard was divided into parts. Rika went over to on part, looked at the papers, then grabbed one off the board with her mouth and headed out the door.

Once outside and around the corner, Rika dropped the paper on the asphalt. "Alright, this is going to be good."

"What is that, Rika?" asked Renemon, looking down at the paper.

"Well, the boys are not here, but I thought we should do a mission anyways. This is a D level, but I think we can handle it. All we have to do is find a Caterpie on level 3. So, let's go!" said Rika as she put the paper in her bag and ran down the road.

Renamon followed as she and Rika made there way through the town, with even more sights shocking the fox Digimon. Even more non-Digimon creatures abounded, going about doing normal things that would happen in the real world.

Soon, though, the two made it to Shinjuku park. Following Rika, the two walked over to Guilmon's hideout, then walked about twenty feet past when Rika stopped. "OK, Renemon, the entrance to the dungeon should be around here. Look around for some stairs."

"Stairs?" Renamon asked.

"Yes, stairs. Haven't you ever seen them around? If you find the stairs, tell me."

"Yes, Rika." replied Renamon, walked to the bushes. _What on Earth does she mean by stairs?_ thought Renamon as she looked around through the bushes, getting some leaves caught in her fur. After a minute of finding nothing but little beetles and twigs, Renamon was about to go ask Rika if she was crazy when she found stairs. But not just any stairs. These was just a square in the ground with stairs going straight into the ground, with no apparent bottom. _What the heck? _"Rika, I, I think I found them,"

"Coming!" came Rika's voice. Renamon turned around to see the bushes behind her shake and then Fox Rika came out. "Yes! There they are. Let's go, Renamon." Rika then bounded to the stairs, with Renamon following, her interest piqued. They started down the stairs into complete blackness.

"Rika, where do these stairs go?" asked Renamon.

"To the first floor of the dungeon." replied Rika.

"First floor?" inquired Renamon. Before Rika could respond, the two foxes were suddenly in what seemed to be in the park again._ Wait, what?" _"Rika, didn't we just go down? How are we in the park?"

"Duh, Renamon, we are in a mystery dungeon. The is level one. Now, look out for feral Pokemon, or shadow Pokemon, or whatever." said Rika. The two foxes then started walking down a tunnel? Corridor? Renamon was not sure. It was like they were in the park, but it was underneath the actual park. There were trees and grass, but the more they walked, the more this 'floor' seemed like a maze, with different paths and such. She followed the little fox as they went deeper, turning this way and that, and even backtracking once.

"Ah, there it is!" said Rika suddenly as the entered a room thing. Renamon looked, and there was another flight of stairs. Rika and Ranemon went down said stairs, and, to Renamon's shock, they were at a seemingly lower level. "Floor two, only one more to go. Hey, look!" Rika suddenly bounded over to what looked like a seed that was about the size of one of Rika's paws. "A Reviver seed."

"A Reviver Seed? asked Renamon as Rika opened the pack and placed said seed inside of it.

"Yeah, it will revieve you if you faint. You can tell that it is a Reviver seed because of the ridges." replied Rika." Come on, let's keep going."

Renamon followed the small fox down a hall, then went past an open area with a babbling brook full of clear water, then they turned right and head down another hall. _One could get lost quite easy in here_ thought Renamon as then came into another room thing. They had not made it a few steps when they heard a loud 'CAAAW'. Startled, they both looked toward the hall on their left, and saw what looked like to Renamon a bird that was entirely purple and seemly made of gas.

"Huh, a Shadow Pokemon. Heard of them. Not a real Pokemon, but one made of dark energy or what ever. Looks like it is a Pidgy. Should be easy. You ready for a fight, Renamon?" asked Rika.

"First normal thing I've heard all day." mumbled Renamon, getting into a fighting stance.

"Let's roll."

Renamon jumped up into the air, at least ten feet above the shadow bird. "Diamond Storm!" Many white diamonds of light surrounded Renamon, then shot forth toward the bird. They slashed through the bird, causing little explosions of purple gas.

"One more attack should do it!" yelled Rika. Renamon then got ready to fire another Diamond Storm. However, before she could send the attack, a stream of fire came from her right and blasted into the bird. Turing to her right, she saw Rika with fire coming out of her muzzle. _She shoot fire? My Tamer? _Thought Renamon. Turning back to the shadow bird, the fire had finished it off, with nothing more that a little cloud of gas drifting away.

"Heh, too easy." smirked Rika, "Come on, Renamon, lets go." With that, the tow foxes headed down another hall and found yet another set of stairs. They then walked down the stairs and ended up on another 'floor'.

"This is it. Level three, where the Caterpie is."

"Rika, what is a Caterpie?" asked Renamon.

"Duh, Renamon, it is a Pokemon!" said Rika as she headed for a hallway.

_Pokemon? I've heard that word a lot today. Is that what all these monsters are? Pokemon ends in 'mon' like Digimon, so I guess 'mon' stands for monster, but what does 'Poke' stand for?_ thought Renamon as she followed Rika. As the two entered another room (this one had a mix of a dirt and cement floor, with a small flower bed at one end and two other hallways besides the one Renamon and Rika came through) Renamon stopped as she heard something. "Rika, do you hear that?"

Rika stopped and moved her ears. "Sounds like crying. Must be the Caterpie!" She then took off down the right hall with Rnamon right behind her. Upon entering the next room thing, Renamon saw what looked like a caterpillar in one corner crying. "Okay Renamon, hide." Renamon put up her filter as Rika walked over to the crying caterpillar. Upon reaching it, she said in a calm tone "Are you Taylor?"

Looking up with tears in its black eyes, the Caterpie whimpered "Yes" Then, seeing Rika's badge, the little caterpillar's eyes widened. "Are you part of a Rescue Team? Are you here to save me?"

"Yep, now just touch this." said Rika pointing to her badge.

_End Flashback_

In the end, the little caterpillar had been transported away when he touched the badge, and then Rika and Renamon had also been transported out of the dungeon. They then had taken the Caterpie back to the "base" where a butterfly had thanked Rika for finding her child and gave Rika an award. It was at that point Renamon had told Rika she needed to go do some thinking, and why she was now up in a tree, doing said thinking. _Everything has changed. Rika is now a Pokemon, I guess, and there are no humans. Could this be the work of a Digimon? Or something else?_

Suddenly remembering that Takato, Terriermon, Herny, and Guilmon were coming home now, she headed over to their school, wondering if the two Digimon still had their memories. It took her only ten minutes, and she got there as soon as the buses pulled up. Renamon then hid in the tree by the front gate, and watched as an assortment of non-Digimon monsters came out of the buses. They were the last to come off, and the only thing that made Renamon realize who they were was Terriermon sitting on a brown dog with Henry's Digivice. Also coming off the bus was a large purple rat, a green monkey with a stick , a blue dinosaur/alligator with goggles, and finally (when no one was looking) Guilmon. The group quikly headed down the road away from the school, laughing.

As quick as a fox, Renamon caught up with them and dropped her filter, causing the bunch to jump. "Oh, Renamon! Don't do that!" said the monkey.

"Hey Renamon, where is Rika?" asked the alligator.

_Those are Takato's googles. _"She went home. Would it be alright if I talk to Terriermon and Guilmon in private? There is something we need to discuss."

"You're darn right" she heard Terriermon mumble under his breath as he jumped off of the dog."

"Really? What about?" asked the alligator again.

"Chumlee, are you deaf? She said it was private?" snarked the purple rat/mouse.

"Don't worry. We will be fine. Come one you too, let's go to Guilmon's hide out." said Renamon. The other two digimon quickly followed her as she hid them in her filter. Weaving their way through Tokyo, then soon came back to Shinjuku park. Making their way into Guilmon's hideout, Renamon looked the gate, then turned to her fellow digimon.

In unison, the three asked "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Sorry this chapter took a while. I have ADD.

Important announcement: With COVID19 going around and Italy in lock down, please remember to social distance. Better yet, if you can, stay home!


End file.
